Hapiness is Boredness Taking Over
by 9'-'sachiko-chan'-'9
Summary: Fun and surprises in Central Town for a main couple. As those 2 love birds have fun, do they suspect that their 2 best friends are doing something in a room? nxm and some rxh, for animefanatic15!


Hi people, I know I'm a rukaru fan but I made this story for the happiness of my natsumikan loving friends.

This story does have some rukaru but just live with it if it's bad. I'm not very good in making natsumikan things.

Mumuhead: I told you that I'm starting to like rukaru better. Why make this story?

Sachiko-chan: For animefanatic15!

Anime-fanatic15: Yeah!

Sachiko-chan: Also for littledoggy and other of my friends out there. Sooner or later, I'll make another story about Mikan's death. You ask me why. For PandaYumi7! I'm not sure if I'll be able to though.

Sam: Hello my-WE THINK MIKAN IS ANNOYING-friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I wish someone would give it to me for Christmas.

--- Hapiness is Boredness Taking Over---

"I'm BORED!"

A certain autumn-haired girl yelled as she walked down the hallway of the school dormitories, looking for a friend to ask to Central Town.

Her best friend - says she's busy but doesn't tell the reason why.

Yuu - has a date with Anna.

Ruka - also busy.

Koko - wants to spy on someone but won't tell who that someone is.

Anna - has date with Yuu.

Nonoko - working on a potion.

Sumire - doesn't want to.

Etc.

She signed as she headed to the sakura tree and tried to relax. On her way there, she dropped a rabbit and only realized it when she was about to sit down. She rushed over and bended to get it.

After straightening herself up again, she heard a snicker.

"Natsume" He was sitting on the other side of the tree when he noticed some rustling from the opposing portion.

Yep, it was Natsume alright, the relaxing and now disturbed hunk (not a very necessary definition) Natsume.

"You know SMILEY (reminds me of Chimeiteki Ai), you didn't have to direct your butt on my view for me to find out what print of panties you're wearing today."

_Smiley, print, PANTIES_

"NATSUME, you perverted JERK!" she kept on throwing insults at him but he just sent them back in a perverted way.

"Why did you come here? Aren't you supposed to be in Central Town with that blackmailer devil?"

"Hotaru's not a devil, you are!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever just answer me."

"Well, everyone's busy, I'm bored."

"I'll go!"

"Huh? Where?"

"To Central Town, I'll...I'll...come with you."

"Yeah, thank you Natsume!" then she did something unexpected, she hugged him, they were lying down, in the grass, now.

---Meanwhile---

"Yum, this is good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Who taught you this?"

"Yuu!"

"Me?"

"No, Iincho!"

"Ohh...I didn't know he knew these stuff."

"Well, you know what they say, expect the unexpected."

---In Central Town---

"Wow, look at all the cute teddy bears Natsume." Mikan cried with glee until she looked at the price. "It's worth five thousand bucks, no way!"

"What are you yelling at baka?"

"This cute teddy bear, it is so expensive!" she replied with waterfall tears.

"I'll buy it for you!" he said, trying to hide his blush (too OOC).

"Really…?"

"Really…"

"Really…?"

"Really…"

"Wow, really?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you Natsume!" she said as she dragged him to the counter.

---Meanwhile---

"I didn't know it was this fun."

"More, more, come on, you can do this."

"Yes, I need more, more."

"Argh!"

"We're finally done!"

"That was fun!"

"Let's do it again!"

"Okay then!"

---Back at Central Town---

"Natsume, I'm hungry!"

"Where does your stomach want to go?"

"It wants to go somewhere relaxing with lots of food."

"Okay then, let's go there." he said, pointing a certain restaurant that is perfect for people who are dating.

"Okay, as long as I can eat."

She dragged him inside and to a table.

"What's your order?"

"Anything as long as you're paying." she said mockingly and he just nodded.

They ordered their food and started to eat.

"You know what Natsume?"

"Not unless you tell me."

"This is becoming more like a date, is it Natsume?"

"What a stupid question, it seems to me that you like me little girl."

"What, I do not! At least, I don't think so. Do you like me Natsume?"

The question froze him; he didn't know what to say.

"Why, do you?"

"Well...you're nice but have a different way of showing it, I guess… I do." she said, her spoon melting as her whole body heats up.

"Me, too." he softly replied. In her face appeared a big smile.

"I love you Natsume!" she jumped to him knocking off the table and tackling down Nastume from his comfy seat.

"Baka, people are starring!"

"I don't care!" she simply replied as her words took him back.

The day continued perfectly then it was time to go home.

"Hey, can we stop by Ruka's room?"

"Why is that Natsume?"

"I need to get something from him."

"Okay!"

They headed to Ruka's dorm room, when they were about to open the door...

THUD!

"What the heck?"

Natsume turned the doorknob to find Ruka...

...in a towel only...

...and below him...

...was...

"HOTARU, Ruka-pyon, what are you doing?!" Mikan said as she yelled her heart out.

"No, it's not what you think." Ruka said, trying to stop those green mind thoughts.

"Ruka, I never knew." Natsume exclaimed to his best friend.

"No, don't think that too Natsume." Ruka began to cry waterfalls.

"Baka, it's like this..."

**Flashback**

"Imai, I'll just take a bath for a while ok?"

"Fine, I'll wait here."

Ruka entered the showers and washed himself thoroughly. (Do I still need to describe how he takes a shower?)

As he went out, he accidentally slipped out the bathroom and...

Thud! He hit Hotaru!

**End of Flashback **

"Oh, anyway, what is Imai doing in your room Ruka?"

"I just let her try the thing I cooked that Yuu thought me and we played some kind of online game that needs a lot of strength and power." Ruka simply replied.

"Ok, let's go now Natsume." Natsume and Mikan where about to leave then something fell.

Ruka went all red and Hotaru covered her eyes.

---

I know all of you know what fell?

Ruka: What did you do that for?

Hotaru: I'm blind!

Mikan: Ahahaha! You should have seen the look on your faces.

Natsume: Man Ruka, that was embarrassing, poor you.

Sachiko-chan: Anyway, please leave a review in this story before you close this page.


End file.
